


Onsen Batsu Game

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Batsu Game, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: The whole band is relaxing in a hot spring, and Aoi has some ideas on how to spice their evening up. Reita is always up for a challenge, especially one he's sure he won't lose...





	Onsen Batsu Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I forgot to post here back when I wrote it. It was written for the _masturbation_ square on my 2014 Season of Kink card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It was one of those rare weekends when they all had time off - no one had meetings, no one had any equipment repairs to worry about, no one had their heads brimming with songs that demanded to be written down or recorded... So of course, Kai had set about planning a trip to an onsen. They'd been talking about it occasionally, and maybe Uruha had been mentioning wanting to go to an onsen more than a few times. It was the perfect time to go now, between tours.

Reita splayed his fingers and moved them through the hot water, watching the ripples on the surface. He had to admit it had been a very good idea. He was warm, he was comfortable, relaxed, naked with his best friends, and they all had something to drink. Not that they really needed more to drink after the dinner at the inn; there had been wine with the food, fancy stuff, and a few drinks in the bar afterwards. It had been Uruha's idea, of course, to go bathing before bed.

It was starting to get dark, but there were lanterns lit around their rather secluded spot. Trees hid the inn from their view, which also meant that they were hidden... Probably for the best, Reita thought, as he looked over at a rather drunk Ruki who was sipping from a bottle of Orangina. He'd turned down the offer for a beer, claiming he'd had enough already. Reita wondered if maybe he should have done the same. His head was spinning quite a bit, and he was perhaps getting a little too warm, a little too relaxed...

"... see her boobs?" Aoi's voice cut through the haze in Reita's mind. Boobs?

"Eh?"

Aoi grinned at Reita. "Oh, come on! You were looking at her too! She had huge knockers! Sexy as fuck! They would have filled my hands and then some!"

Reita remembered the waitress now. Even wearing a formal kimono, her breasts had been quite... _there_. "Mm, yeah." Her skin had been so pale, and her lips really rosy and full. Like Uruha's. Almost. Reita frowned. Where the hell did that thought come from? He must be drunker than he'd thought. He pushed his mind firmly away from Uruha's mouth. There were some things one just did not think about.

"What do you find sexy then?" Aoi asked, looking at Reita and waving his can of beer around. "You don't sound very enthusiastic about boobs..."

Shit. "Um... lips? And... er... legs." 

"Ah okay... plenty of lips around tonight, but very few bare legs." Aoi nodded gravely. "Do you like them skinny or curvy?"

Reita thought about it. "I don't know. I just like girls' legs. I like thighs." 

Ruki giggled for some reason, and Reita turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Ruki smiled his most innocent smile. "We just have a very nice set of thighs in this bath."

"What about you then?" Reita asked Ruki, ignoring his comment. "What do you find sexy?"

"Assertiveness," Ruki replied immediately. 

"That's not a body part," Aoi whined, apparently hoping for details.

Ruki shrugged. "Well, it should be!" 

"You're no fun." Aoi turned to Kai. "And you?"

Kai thought for a moment. "Well, I like it when girls bend forward... You know, giving me a nice view of their butts..." He smiled brightly. "Especially if they're wearing a skirt."

"A short one?" Reita asked and grinned at him. He liked the way Kai was thinking.

"Mmm, even better." Kai laughed. "A very short one."

"Then you're not only seeing the butt," Uruha commented dryly, and the others laughed.

The attention turned to Uruha, and Reita was kind of glad for it. The mental image Kai had put in his mind had had some effect on parts of his body, and it wasn't exactly easy to hide an erection while naked in the bath.

"I like a nice, long neck," Uruha said. "And a bright smile."

"What is this?" Aoi complained. "Kai and I are the only ones who really like the good bits on the girls?"

"Hey!" Reita said. He had said he liked legs, after all. 

"Okay, you too," Aoi conceded. "But those two," he pointed at Ruki and Uruha, "are freaky!"

Ruki made a face and finished his orangina. "Just because we're not as crude as you. But for the record, I do appreciate a nice set of legs too."

Uruha nodded. "Me too. It's just that I don't look at boobs and such first. It's not what I notice. It's like some people who notice someone's hands first, or something. Nothing freaky about it. We just like to make a connection with the person first, we see their inner beauty."

"And that turns you on?" Aoi opened another beer, looking like he needed the alcohol.

"Yes." Uruha said, one eyebrow arched as if to challenge Aoi to tell him he was wrong.

"Well, I like boobs," Aoi said. "And all this talk about sexy things has awoken the sleeping giant!" He gestured towards his groin with a sheepish grin. The slight tension that had built up during the exchange with Uruha disappeared in a burst of laughter. 

"You're not the only one," Ruki said, pointing at Reita. 

"What are you doing looking at me?!" Reita put his hand over his growing problem and crossed his legs. "Pervert!"

Ruki giggled. "We all know I am, but I think you are one too, Mr Straight-as-a-rod."

"Okay!" Aoi shouted suddenly. "Hands up, who hasn't been experimenting with another guy?"

"Experimenting?" Uruha cocked his head.

"You know, kissing, handjobs, blowjobs..."

Reita carefully looked around the tub. No one was raising their hand. Not even one of them. He looked at Uruha. Nope, not even a twitch. Reita exhaled silently and let his hands stay where they were. There had been that time they'd kissed in school, just to see what the fuss was about... and maybe a little to find out how to do it so they wouldn't suck completely when they finally got to kiss a girl. 

Ruki looked like he was going to burst with glee as he poked Reita's shoulder. "Aha! I knew it! Who was it? Who? Someone I know? What did you do?"

"None of your business," Reita muttered, hoping that Uruha would keep his mouth shut.

Aoi rubbed his hands together. "Excellent! Then no one will be embarrassed to have a batsu game!"

"A batsu game? Here?" Kai finished his beer and put the empty can on the floor. "What kind of batsu game?"

"A masturbation contest! The one who comes last loses and the others can decide what his punishment is!"

Reita grinned. This was the kind of punishment game he liked - something he was good at, something he was unlikely to lose. The odds were in his favour. He'd been doing quite a lot of masturbating lately, with the tight schedule they had, and the current, sad lack of a girlfriend.

"Okay!" he said.

Kai grinned. "I'm in!"

Aoi looked at Ruki and Uruha, who both nodded. "All right! We have a game!"

Kai laughed. "It also means no one will be poked in the back while sleeping later if we all come now!"

They did share a large room with futons, and Reita could only agree. He wouldn't be offended if one of his friends pressed an erection against him in the dark, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to it either. There was a lot of things a horny man could do in his sleep... and not all of them could be ignored in the morning.

The beers were put aside, and they lifted themselves out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub. Ruki's knee was touching Reita's, but Reita didn't care. He wasn't afraid of a little touch like that, even if he was fairly sure Ruki was doing it on purpose.

"Hold on," Aoi said and almost fell off the edge as he leaned back and to the side to reach the bag he'd been carrying the beers in. With a triumphant shout, he held up a big bottle of lube. After squeezing some out into his hand, he passed it along to Ruki, who passed it on to Reita. Reita looked at it suspiciously. Who the hell carried lube around to a hot spring? He suspected that this had been Aoi's plan all along.

"We're really doing this?" Uruha asked as it was his turn to take some of the lube. He gave Kai the bottle.

"Can you think of anything better to do?" Aoi asked, and Reita did his best to not watch him or the others as they smeared the lube over their cocks.

"Well... no. Not right now," Uruha said and laughed. "It does feel good..."

Not wanting to be left behind, Reita took his cock in his hand. The lube was a little cold at first, but soon warmed up as he started stroking. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure, and maybe a little to pretend that no one else was there with him. It wasn't every day you masturbated in front of people, after all. He thought of the waitress that Aoi had mentioned, the roundness of her breasts, her full lips, what they'd look like around his cock... Someone moaned, and Reita got a little distracted. He'd almost managed to forget the others, but the moan had made it very clear he was not alone.

He cracked one eye open, trying to see who it had been, who had voiced that first moan. They were all sitting wide-legged, hands moving over cocks, expressions of pleasure on their faces... And then there was Aoi, who was leaning back on one arm on the edge, hips raised to fuck his hand. He was grinning at Reita, tip of tongue in the corner of his mouth, and eyes glittering. Another moan, and now Reita knew it had been Aoi that first time too. Was he close already? That wasn't fair!

Reita looked away, not going to give Aoi the impression that he was enjoying watching him. However, where his gaze had travelled to was Kai's cock. Kai's cock in Kai's hand. It was just that there was entirely too much cock to fit in Kai's hand. Reita's stomach made a strange little flip, and he didn't know if it was due to shock or envy. He'd known that Kai was well endowed - there had been enough of showers and shared dressing rooms and awkward boners on stage for that, but sweet Jesus! That thing was intimidating!

Kai stroked it at a steady pace, seemingly not bothered to finish yet, and Reita got a good look of the ruddy head of his cock every time Kai moved his hand downwards. Reita could even see a drop of precome forming at the slit... He realized that he was staring, and quickly looked away just as Kai let his head fall back and let out a deep moan.

The air was filled with heavy breathing and the unmistakable, wet sounds of masturbation, and the electricity of the forbidden fruit. They really shouldn't be doing this. Not in the open, not at an onsen, where anyone could walk down the path through the trees at any moment. Somehow, it only made Reita more aroused, and also determined to not lose this game. He could do it. He just had to come. Any moment now.

Suddenly, Aoi groaned, and when Reita opened his eyes to look, he saw Aoi wipe the come off his hand onto his thigh. "Mmm, that felt good," Aoi said and winked at Reita. "Come on, big boy. Aren't you ready to burst yet?"

Fuck Aoi for teasing him. Reita frowned and focused once more on the sensations of pleasure that radiated from his groin. It did feel good, and he'd needed it for some time now... 

Ruki's breaths got shorter and shallower then, his hand moving faster, and then he gasped as he came. Almost immediately after Ruki, Uruha moaned deeply, and his movements came to a slow halt. 

Dammit. So it was only Kai and him left! Reita was close, so damn close that it hurt, but he couldn't come. For some fucking reason his dick just wouldn't cooperate, as if it enjoyed this far too much and didn't want it to end. Too bad Reita didn't share its preferences. He shifted his grip and glanced across the tub to see how Kai was doing. It didn't help matters. 

"Come on guys!" Aoi and Ruki clapped their hands, trying to cheer them on. "Only one of you are allowed to lose the game!" Aoi said.

"Reita! Reita! Reita!" Ruki chanted, and if he'd hoped it would help, he was very wrong. Because despite Reita being rock hard, even throbbing, he still couldn't push himself over the edge. He tried everything that usually worked - rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit, letting his fingers move over the sensitive underside of the head, a tighter squeeze on the upstroke...

Then Kai came with a loud moan, shooting his load into the water, and Reita faltered, defeated. "Damn."

"We have a winner!" Ruki giggled and Reita blushed. He'd never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He usually never had any problems coming, until now. 

"It's okay," Uruha tried to comfort him, and patted his shoulder. "You can finish later... when we're asleep and not watching you..."

"Oh god," Reita groaned. Great. Now even his best friend thought he was intimidated by them or something. 

"So, what's his punishment then?" Aoi asked gleefully. 

Shit. Reita had forgotten about that. Not only did he have a malfunctioning cock, along with the humiliation that brought, he was going to have to do something stupid or painful now too. He looked down at the steaming water between his knees. There was still some gobs of come floating around in it, reminding him of his shortcomings.

"How about putting on a dress and makeup and go down to the bar and try to pick up some salary man?" 

Reita flinched. Only Ruki could think up something as unmanly as that. To Reita's relief, the others turned it down.

"I have a idea," Kai said. "I think I saw some ginger root in the flower arrangement in our room."

"Yes?"

"We can peel it..."

"No cooking in the room!" Aoi exclaimed. 

"No cooking," Kai agreed. "I just want to stick it in Reita's arse."

Reita looked up in horror. He'd once got ginger in his eye, and it had been burning and stinging like hell! He could only imagine how it would be inside him. "Jesus, Kai. You really are sadistic!"

Kai smiled brightly, and looked entirely too pleased with himself. "You guys always say that you're all masochists... This is your chance to prove it."

Cornered. And really, there was no way he could back out of a batsu game. Reita stood up, facing the inevitable. "Have you decided?"

The others nodded, grinning, and Reita sighed. Fucking batsu games. He liked them so much better when he didn't lose.


End file.
